Living Memories
by Ayara012
Summary: It's a few years after Twilight Princess. Link-no longer on a crazy adventure-has become somewhat grouchy. But when Zelda calls him to the castle to investigate some new troubles in Hyrule, Link will  re meet 3 people who are-to him- Living Memories


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LoZ characters, places, or monster, etc. If I ever add any OC's those will be MINE.

Note from author-This takes place a few years after Link's latest adventure. It's based in Twilight Princess's Hyrule. This is a multiple P.O.V. (Point Of View) story, so pay attention. XD Now, I don't want to bore u, so on to the story.

Link's P.O.V.

I was upstairs, laying on my bed, with a letter from Zelda laying next to me. I picked it up, looking at the Hyrulian royal seal pressed in wax to seal the letter. _May as well open it now. I don't have much else to do. _

"Dear Link,

I request that you come to Hyrule Castle for a visit. I have something I need to tell you face-to-face. Please come immediately, and do not detour. Come straight to the castle. I will be waiting.

-Princess Zelda"

I sighed.

"I hope this is important." I grumbled.

I got up and went outside, climbing down my ladder to the ground, my equipment bag slung over my shoulder. I saddled Epona, hooking my equipment bag to the saddle. It had my usual gear inside. I mounted Epona, and dug my heels into her side, and shouted.

"Hiyah!"

Out of sheer habit. Epona galloped out of Ordon, and I steered her down the path to Hyrule field. I unsheathed my sword, in case any wandering moblins attacked.

As I rode out into Hyrule field, with one hand on the reigns and one hand on my sword, one moblin decided to be stupid and chase me. I waited until it was close enough, and then dealt with it with one slash. It fell back, and I didn't even bother stop to finish it.

I turned my attention back to steering. Epona had slowed down, so I pressed my heels to her sides, and she put on a burst of speed. We were almost to the bridge leading from Hyrule field to castle town. I looked around. No immediate danger. Guess I can slow down a bit. We were at the bridge, and I pulled back on Epona's reigns, slowing her to a trot.

"WAIT!"

A voice rang out from behind me. *sigh* I turned around to see that weird mailman running full-speed towards me. I didn't even notice him when I was looking around for danger. If I had, I probably wouldn't have slowed down. He's a little bit scary.

" I have a letter for you!"

He pulled a letter out of his bag and handed it to me, then ran off in the direction he came.

Scary…. I opened the letter as I watched him rapidly become a speck on the horizon.

"Link,

HURRY UP!"

I shook my head. Goddesses, she is so impatient! I turned Epona back around, and trotted into town. I kept my head down, trying not to be noticed, but unfortunately my green garb combined with Epona gave me away. People started to gather around, slowing Epona down by crowding her.

"Link, you're my hero!"

"Can I have your autograph?"  
"You're so cool!"

"Eeek! I love you!"

"Link, will you marry me?"

And other calls rang out. I kept Epona moving, trying to escape from the crowd. I didn't used to mind crowds, but now they're just unbearable. They're like a swarm of keese.

"Clear the way!" A female voice cried out.

Zelda. Of course. Immediately, the crowd cleared a path, and I steered Epona forward between the people. And there she was, standing there with her guards. When I was even with her, I dismounted.

"Thanks."

I growled under my breath. One of the gaurds-A newbie, I'd assume- started to talk.

"Bow before the princess! Don't be so disrespe-"

Zelda cut him off, glaring at him.

"Come on in, **Link**."

When the guard heard my name, he paled. I rolled my eyes. They've all heard of me. Link, the hero. Link, the savior. Sometimes I wish people would just treat me normally. I tied Epona to a railing near the entrance, and followed Zelda into the castle.

Zelda's P.O.V.

He's gotten worse….

Ever since Midna left a few years ago and broke the mirror, Link has been in what seems to be a constant bad mood.I think I finally know why though. Over the years, he's lost a lot of friends. I think he doesn't want to lose anyone else, so he avoids people altogether. That's not exactly what I'd call the best option, but… I glanced at Link as we walked towards the steps that lead to my room. True to his nature, he was totally calm und unfazed by the situation. In a bad mood, but that's a given lately… When I got to the stairs, I quickened my pace.

"Come on Link, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…sheesh. You are so impatient…"

We got to my room, and I shut the door behind Link.

"Now, what's so important that you sent me a second letter within 10 minutes of the first?"

I turned to face Link, and put on a fake-cheerful voice.

"You get to go adventuring again!" He saw right through it.

"Please tell me it's not Gannondorf, AGAIN."

I smiled. For once, he sounded a little like his old self.

"Fortunately, no, it's not." We both sighed with relief at this.

"I swear, he's way too persistent. So, if it's not Gannondorf, then what's my job?"

My smile faded, and I sat down, still facing Link.

"Strange things have been happening, all over Hyrule."

Link raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Strange as in…?"

I continued.

"Disapearances, transformations, and whole groups of people not being able to happened the night before, and other things."

"Transformations…. I know what that feels like…" His eyes drifted to the side.

"So I'm sending you to investigate."

Link nodded.

"'Kay then. I'll go get ready."

I stood up quickly.

"Oh, and, uhh. Link?"

"Yes?" He peered over his shoulder

"You'll, um, have companions."

"…. Great. Thanks for telling me." He quickly turned and left the room.

I sighed. I really hope he's not acting like this when they find him, 'cuz they will chew him out for being such a sourpuss….

_

Hey guys, send me reviews! I will take anything, even flaming! (Although I would

prefer constructive critism to just pure-out flaming.) Feel free to send me ideas, I'll try to incorporate any good one's I receive! If u liked this, be patient, I'll update soon.


End file.
